Sketchy or Not so Sketchy
by Bonnie from Freddy's
Summary: One night Foxy tells Bonnie his feelings. A little racy, nothing sex related. Bonnie is a girl in this one.
1. Chapter 1

Sketchy or Not so Sketchy

It was a typical night. Mike playing hard to get, closing the doors _just_ as the robots got there, and leaving them frustrated and annoyed. Freddy and Chica decided to just forfeit the whole "get into the office" plan for that night, and they went their respective ways, Foxy went to his cove, and Bonnie decided to just take a stroll through the building to calm her nerves.

She walked her usual route around the Dining Area, Backstage, and West Hall. Then she went to the Pirate Cove. Yes, Foxy was there, yes, he was a little sketchy (okay, maybe really sketchy), but she needed a change of scenery. Besides as long as she kept her distance from the curtains, she should be okay.

She could never be more wrong.

As she passed the curtains she felt an arm wrap around her neck, pulling her close to someone's body. The arm pulled her closer when she tried to pull away.

"There you are, Bonnie lass. It seems to me you be taking a stroll this evening. Am I right?" A voice not unlike a pirate's drawled in her ear.

"What do you think?" Bonnie replied, struggling to get out of his hold. Foxy only pulled her in closer, purposefully tilting his arm so that his hook caught in what little light there was. Bonnie shivered.

"Now, now, sweet lass, we can't have you escapin', now can we?" He trailed his left free hand down her side, giving her rear end a squeeze. She screamed in response.

"Oh, please don't scream. I don't want t' have t' gag you." Bonnie gasped in response. Whimpering, she tried once again to free herself from the fox's grip, while he chuckled darkly at her attempts.

"Foxy… please. Let me go. Please" Bonnie begged, her nervousness coming out in her voice. She trembled while Foxy came up with a response.

"Oh, but Bonnie, I'm lonely this evenin'. Besides, I've been longin' for your company lately. Perhaps a bit of, quality time. " He stroked her cheek. She pulled away. Foxy then pulled her close using his free arm, and brought his hook close to her face. She pushed herself back into him, trying to get away from it. Foxy laughed menacingly.

"Oh, Bonnie me love, I don't want t' have t' use this this evenin'. Please don't make me." He chuckled again as her breathing began to get more rapid. In one swift motion, he pulled her behind the curtain, throwing her on the floor.

She rolled onto her back, and stood up. Having already ducked through the curtain, Foxy was admiring Bonnie as a millionaire would admire a bag of cash. Smiling, he chuckled darkly and started to walk towards the bunny.

Bonnie backed up rapidly, her back bumping up against the ship. As she tried to walk around it, Foxy hit the side of the boat with his hook, the end digging into the wood. Bonnie jumped back against the boat, breathing heavily; looking at Foxy with fear in her eyes, as the pirate closed what little distance was between them. Bonnie began whimpering.

"Hush, me darlin'. There's no reason t' be afraid. We just got off on a wrong foot, that's all, a little while aft" Foxy stroked her cheek, and Bonnie recoiled from his touch. Foxy sighed as if his feelings were hurt. He placed his free hand on the boat, resting beside Bonnie's head.

"Look love, thar be somethin' I have been meanin' t' tell you for a long while. A few years after we began performin', I started…" the pirate paused, collecting himself, "I started havin' feelin's for you. I wanted t' be with you, on stage, but I was stuck t' performin' in t' Cove." Bonnie could not believe what she was hearing. Foxy had…a crush on her? After all this time? She sighed as she remembered. Foxy watching her as they performed, applauding when they finished, especially after a difficult guitar piece. How it was always her that he harassed, taunted, teased. She looked at him, tears starting to come to her eyes.

"Foxy, I…" Bonnie began, too overwhelmed with revelation that she was at a loss for words.

"What, me love?" Noticing her tears, Foxy gently brushed them away with his finger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bonnie asked, her breathing started to hitch. Foxy felt crushed seeing Bonnie like this. He gently pulled her into a hug, one that she gladly accepted. He gently stroked her back, keeping his hook out of sight, as she started to sob into his shoulder.

"Because it seemed t' me that Freddy had feelin's for you as well, and word travels smartly through this place. If he had found out, he would have ruined me beyond repair." This only caused Bonnie to cry harder. He rubbed her back a few more times before he pulled her out of the hug. Her tears of oil left dark stains running down her face. Foxy grabbed a cloth from a nearby cargo box and wiped them off. Bonnie looked away in embarrassment. Foxy gently tilted her face back, studying her beautiful eyes, her delicate face.

"There be somethin' I want your permission for, " Foxy said quietly. Bonnie looked at him, patiently waiting. She had a feeling she knew what Foxy was going to say, but she wasn't so sure.

"May I kiss you?" Bonnie was stunned. She thought he was merely going to ask if he could see her more. But this was…not what she expected.

"I…" Bonnie didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Foxy's lips were on hers.

Surprisingly, Foxy was gentle, he didn't rush the kiss, didn't force it, just gently placed his lips on hers. Then he pulled back, waiting for a response. When he didn't get one, he kissed her again, same as the first one, gentle and unrushed. Only this time, Bonnie kissed him back.

At first it caught Foxy off guard. He pulled back a little, and then went in again. A little bit more vigorous, he slid his tongue into her mouth, opening her lips, allowing for a fuller kiss. This one lasted longer than the first two, and when Foxy pulled away, Bonnie gasped, her breath stolen by the kiss. Foxy wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and kissed her again. Over the next few minutes their kisses escalated. Foxy kissed Bonnie deeply, their tongues dancing to their own unique beat. He pushed her against the boat, her body flush against his, pinned between metal and wood. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he slid his hand from her waist to her butt. This time she welcomed the gesture.

After a few minutes, Foxy pulled back. Bonnie, not wanting it to end, went in for another kiss, which Foxy returned. But this was only a small peck on the lips, as Foxy had other plans in mind. Instead of her lips, he kissed her cheeks, her jaw, her neck. Bonnie moaned weakly, for she was out of breath. As Foxy kissed her, she realized how much she had wanted this. To be alone with Foxy, feeling his lips on hers, his hand on her body. But ever since '87, she had kept her distance, fearful that what the other animatronics said was true.

Now Foxy had started kissing her collarbone, just beneath the bowtie. He'd always liked that bowtie. It gave Bonnie a classy, and admittedly, sexy look. When he began kissing her chest, he stopped, and looking up at her, chuckled darkly. Before, Bonnie would have shivered at the sound, but now it made her clench in a way she'd never felt before. She moaned slightly and leaned her head back against the boat. Foxy laughed a quick and quiet laugh, and went back to kissing Bonnie's chest, savoring the moans that floated down to meet his ears. Slowly, surely, the kisses began trailing lower, Foxy kissing every inch of Bonnie's chest. He was in the middle of her stomach, almost to her groin, when…

"Hey Bonnie!" Foxy's head shot up at the sound, and Bonnie gasped.

"Oh no", she whispered. "Chica". Foxy straightened, and pulled Bonnie into a hug, kissing her forehead.

"Shhh." he quieted.

"Foxy…" she whimpered.

"Shhh, "it's alstarboard lass. You don't have t' go with her if you don't want to." Bonnie whimpered again.

"But, Foxy if I don't, she will find Freddy, and then look for us…" she whispered frantically. Foxy sighed.

"So be it. You should go with Chica," Bonnie sighed sadly, her shoulders drooping. Foxy gently placed his hook under her chin and lifted her head to look at her.

"You can always come see me tomorrow, if you wish." Bonnie's face lit up.

"Can I," she asked excitedly. 

"Of course me darlin', whenever you like." Bonnie hugged him tightly, whispering 'thank you' into Foxy's shoulder. Chuckling, he lifted her head once more.

"Until tomorrow," he whispered lowering his head just to her lips, "me beautiful Bonnie lass." With that he kissed her deeply one last time, allowing their tongues to dance one last little dance, allowing their bodies to merge once more. And one last time, Bonnie was breathless from just one little kiss.

"Now go, before she comes in here and sees us like this," Foxy urged. Reluctantly, Bonnie left the dark, mysterious safety of the Cove. Parting the curtains, she stepped outside.

"Bonnie! Why the hell were you in the Pirate Cove," Chica exploded.

"Its'…" Bonnie began. "It's difficult to explain." Bonnie replied, shaking her head, walking towards the kitchen. Confused, Chica began looking from Bonnie, to the Cove, back to Bonnie, and back again. She began following Bonnie back to the kitchen. There was a little something missing, a little something Bonnie wasn't telling her, and sure as Freddy was singing tomorrow, she was going to find out.

Meanwhile, Bonnie shivered. Not with cold, not with fear, but with excitement.

She now had a reason to go to Pirate Cove.


	2. Chapter 2

{Two nights later}

"Bonnie. Why. the hell. were you. in. the Pirate. Cove?" Chica practically yelled at Bonnie. Bonnie just sat there on the stool, holding her head in her hands, using all her willpower to not only tell Chica, but to hold back the tears that threatened to come. She had wandered into the kitchen, looking for something to do, where Chica had been waiting for her.

"I already told you. It's difficult to explain," Bonnie whispered. Chica shot forward and grabbed Bonnie's wrists in her wings.

"Ow! Chica, you're hurting me!" Bonnie exclaimed, a tear or two leaking from her eyes.

"Until you tell me why you were in Pirate Cove, I don't care! Do you not remember '87? DO YOU NOT REMEMBER HOW SKETCHY FOXY CAN BE!?" Bonnie just looked at Chica…and burst into tears. Chica released Bonnie's wrists and threw her wings in the air in exasperation. It was a simple question. And it only required a simple answer. Why did Bonnie have to make this so difficult?

"Ladies, what's going on?" Freddy's southern drawl echoed smoothly into the kitchen, followed by him as he walked his lumbering walk across the tiled floor. Bonnie lifted her head to look at him for a second before succumbing to another wave of tears and hiding her face again. Freddy walked up to her, and started rubbing her back before addressing Chica.

"Chica, what did you say?" Freddy asked calmly.

'Who says I said anything?" Chica responded angrily.

"Because you yelled so loud that I'm sure even Mike heard you! And between you two, Bonnie's softer spoken. I'd say the loudest she ever gets is when she helps me sing," Freddy declared, a note of frustration in his voice. Bonnie leaned into him when he finished.

"And what's with all this hugging, leaning behavior? I think that's the second time this week that she's hugged you! She never hugs me anymore!" Chica was yelling again. Bonnie turned and wrapped her arms around Freddy's waist.

"Chica." he simply said. But Chica kept on rambling.

"We never hang out anymore, she's always going to see you…"

"Chica!" he repeated her name. Bonnie pulled herself from Freddy's hug and quietly left the kitchen.

"…and now she's seeing Foxy! What should we expect next, for her to start seeing the guard?"

"CHICA!" Chica jumped at the sound of her voice. She quickly looked around.

"Where did Bonnie go?"

"Something tells me she doesn't want to talk to you right now. I suggest you approach her tomorrow night," Freddy turned to leave. Chica merely sighed and pulling a broom from it's hook, began to sweep the kitchen floor to take her mind off things.

Meanwhile, Bonnie sat on the stage, crying. Chica's words had hit their mark in the bulls-eye. The last thing Bonnie wanted to be reminded of was '87. Even if Foxy did it, she wanted to help him get better, be better. She had to believe he could be changed.

"Bon-nie," Freddy's voice soothed her even from a distance. When he got close enough, he gently pulled off the stage onto her feet and into a hug. She spent the next minute or two just sobbing into his shoulder, drenching the fur in oil. Dan wouldn't be too happy about that in the morning. Freddy rubbed her back at a moderate pace, humming one of the songs that they would sing as a duet. Bonnie's sobs dwindled down to almost nothing, and the tears finally stopped flowing. Freddy lifted her face and wiped the remaining tears away.

"Now Bonnie, what _were_ you doing in Pirate Cove?" Bonnie flinched at the question. She knew it was coming, so she had the perfect answer for it.

"For some reason I thought that the guard had managed to get out of the office and into the Cove, but now that I think about it, one of us would have noticed if he did."

Freddy grabbed Bonnie's arm with his hand, and looked her square in the eye.

"Don't lie to me Bonnie! I know why you were there! I'm not proud of you for it, but I know why you were there." Bonnie almost collapsed. He knew. Oh, crap, Freddy knew. Bonnie felt as if the world were falling out from under her feet. Then Freddy's arms were holding her up. She felt dizzy, like something was disconnected.

"Bonnie? You okay?" Freddy's voice sounded concerned. He pulled her up, with difficulty, and helped her balance.

"Bonnie? You alright, darlin'?" Freddy's voice seemed clearer now.

"Fre…Freddy? P-Please, don't be…mad," Bonnie stammered. Her sight wasn't so fuzzy now, and she had better balance. What happened?

"I could never be mad at you, darlin'," Freddy lifted Bonnie's head to kiss her on the cheek…and she fell to the floor in a faint.

"What do you think happened?"

"It seems t' me that some o' her wirin' be loose," Why did Bonnie recognize that voice?

'Hey, I think she's coming to," And that voice, who were they?

"Who's…there?" Bonnie moaned, and tried to sit up.

"Slowly, love. We don't want you movin' around, Chica and I." So, Chica, and…was that…?

"…Foxy?" Bonnie thought she saw a glimmer of metal when the figure looking down at her moved his arm.

"There, there, love. I'm here," Bonnie smiled. Foxy entwined his fingers with hers, and smiled back. Chica awkwardly shifted positions in the background. Bonnie turned her head to look at her.

"You should have seen Freddy's face when he walked into the kitchen," Chica said glumly.

"Why," Bonnie was curious.

"He announced that he made you faint by kissing you on the cheek," Foxy's ears pricked. He started to stand and go off towards the kitchen. Bonnie grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Well, you can tell Freddy not to keep his hopes up," Bonnie replied, trying to sit up. Foxy grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to her feet. She stumbled a little. She took a few wobbly steps forward, and fell half-on-half-off the stage. Chica rushed forward and eased her to the ground. Bonnie grabbed the edge of the stage with her hand and tried to pull herself up.

"I...it's good…guys. I...I got this," Bonnie stammered, her voice slurring. Her hand relaxed and she leaned against the stage. Foxy knelt down and held her face in his hand and, awkwardly, his hook. Bonnie looked at him, his image going from blurry to clear, to blurry again. She reached out to touch his face, but her hand grazed the air next to his head.

"Fo…" She tried to speak, but her mouth couldn't form the words.

"What's going on?" Dan walked up to them from backstage, his hands dry but smelling of oil. In his late forties, Dan was the new repairman who had offered to work for a mere two dollars an hour, just to see if the animatronics were as 'dangerous' as everyone had said.

"Is she okay?" He asked, studying Bonnie's face with great intensity.

"We don't know. She started losin' her balance, next thin', her voice's be goin'. It seems t' me that somethin' be loose in her head, but I'll be honest, I don't want t' break somethin' in thar. Could you check?" Foxy said to Dan, worry evident in his voice. Dan considered it.

"I could try,"


End file.
